purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Tide
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 02 |episodeNumber= 06 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= No Pain, No Gain |nextEpisode= Rotten Apple }} is the sixth episode of season two of Happy Hill. Synopsis Plot Noah lies in his bed, twiddling his phone in his hands as the clock goes past 10am. He dials a number and presses call, pressing the phone to his ear. Miguel and Maria smile at each other as they walk through the park, hand in hand. Purry sits at the restaurant bar with Steven at the other side, she gently runs her finger over the edge of her cup as Steven and her discuss Luke. Purry brings up that something is being hidden and Steven tells her that he thinks he knows what it is. He pulls out the alien piece that he found in the hole, her eyes widen as her phone begins ringing. She pulls out her phone and puts it to her ear, Noah is on the other end. He wants to speak to her, she tells him to meet her at the beach. He says okay, Purry stands from the bar and points at Steven as she slips on her jacket, she tells him to follow her. Austin lies in his bedroom in the darkness, light barely entering through his curtains. He looks like a statue. Purry stands at the edge of the water as Steven flicks a cigarette into the water, it splashes in as Purry mentions that’s not good for the environment. He replies saying that what they’re about to do is no better, she lets it slide. Noah comes towards them, yelling to them hello. They both turn and wave at him as he approaches the couple. He asks what they want and Purry nods to Steven, who tells him what they plan to do; Throw both the alien piece into the deep blue ocean. Noah’s eyes widen as he realises that Purry told Steven about his secret, Purry tells him that there is no time to waste and that they have to get rid of those things. Noah pulls out the piece and so does Steven, Purry looks at them both closer and Noah realises something, before Purry can snatch them to throw them, Noah grabs both the pieces and connect them together. He lets out a yelp as a bolt of electricity goes through his hands. Purry, in instinct, grabs the piece and throws it hard towards the ocean, it flies across the air and comes to a small splash at a distance. Steven asks “Now what?”. Miguel and Maria rest on a bench, enjoying the view as Nicholas and Andrew come wandering over. Nicholas gets excited and congratulates them on their newfound love. Andrew does so too and tells someone beside him to say congratulations, however, Maria points out nobody is there, which seems to offend Andrew slightly. Steven, Noah and Purry head back to the restaurant, where Jayme and Chey wait patiently outside. They question where the three were, but Steven just says that he had to pop out and grab some groceries for the shop. Jayme says that’s an acceptable excuse. Chey jumps up and holds a magnifying glass towards Steven, questioning where the groceries are. Noah says that he ate them all. Chey knows they’re lying, but says she’s joking and lets Steven enter his restaurant. Chey and Jayme walk away from the trio entering the restaurant and Chey says to Jayme, “We have some serious investigating to do.” Credits *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Purry *Steven *Austin *Nicholas *Andrew *Chey *Jayme Trivia *In the kids friendly version of Happy Hill! Steven flicked a piece of gum into the ocean!